Un chat isolé
by backura
Summary: Depuis son déménagement, Johannes se retrouve seul et rejeté... Parviendra t il à s'en sortir?


Le jeune garçon tout juste âgé de treize ans s'était à nouveau assit sur le banc, au fond de la cour. Celui où personne n'allait jamais. Il était assis en serrant ses jambes contre son torse, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Il semblait pleurer, tout seul, isolé des autres jeunes. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

-Je suis rentré !

-Johannes !

Une petite fille débaroula des escaliers en bois disposés dans le couloir où ce trouvait celui a qui elle s'adressait, devant la porte principale.

-Maman te cherchait ! On a des gâteaux à manger ! La voisine les a emmenés juste pour nous !

Avec un grand sourire elle tendit un petit sac en tissu. C'était sa petite sœur, âgée de neuf ans. De jolis cheveux couleur chocolat, ornés d'un ruban blanc, encadraient son visage juvénile. Elle avait la peau mate tout comme le reste de sa famille et regardait attentivement son grand frère en face d'elle, ses yeux vert grand ouvert, presque suppliant pour qu'une main vienne prendre un de ces fameux gâteaux.

-Je te remercie, mais le chat n'a pas faim…

D'un air déprimé, Johannes posa son sac parterre, dans l'entrée, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant sa sœur, déçue, derrière lui.

-Il était temps que tu rentres ! Qu'est ce que tu fichais ?

-Je suis allé à la librairie… désolé pour le retard.

La mère en question regarda un peu plus son garçon. Comparait à d'habitude il avait l'air encore plus dépité. Son seul œil visible, car l'autre était cachait par ses cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés, semblait sur le bord des larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu rentres avec cet air la, chaque jours après l'école. Tu n'arrives pas à suivre les cours ?

Il secoua la tête horizontalement, se forçant à ne pas pleurer, esquissant un faux sourire.

-Non. Ça vas aller, fini t il, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps il courut pour prendre l'escalier, récupérant son sac au passage et prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire.

L'étage de la maison située en plein dans le bourg était réservé aux chambres. Il y en avait trois. Une petite pour Motti, la cadette, et deux chambres de taille moyenne pour les parents et le fils ainé. Le rez-de-chaussée quand à lui réunissait les salles principales : cuisine, salon, salle de bain, toilette.

Il s'était vautré dans son lit après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur le point de craquer, oui, c'était cela : Il allait craquer. De lourdes larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il retenait ses sanglots, il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Si il en faisait sa sœur viendrait tout de suite, accompagnée de ses parents et ce serait un véritable fiasco et en plus, il aurait honte de pleurer comme ça pour si peu. Enfin…Si peu…

Il se releva soudain, le liquide salé s'étant arrêté de couler. D'un regard il balaya sa chambre, se remémorant à quoi elle ressemblait. Il n'y avait pas plus basique. Un lit, un bureau, une bibliothèque. Tout cela avec quelques livres et cahiers garnissant les rayons et les tiroirs. Sa chambre n'avait pas changée depuis le matin, mais une chose attira son attention. A sa gauche s'offrait une opportunité de tout arrêter. Doucement, Johannes s'approcha du mur auquel était encrée la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il pencha sa tête vers l'extérieur, contemplant la vue depuis le premier étage. C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait pas trois mètres de hauteur, mais c'était déjà ça pour au moins aller à l'hôpital. De là-bas il aurait pu recommencer d'un étage plus élevé. Des tas de choses circulèrent à un rythme incroyable dans sa tête. Si ce chat là décidait de sauter dans le vide, arriverait il a retombé sur ses pattes ? Et s'il tombait la tête la première ? Il pourrait se tuer sur le coup. A qui manquerait-il ? Ses parents et sa sœur peut être ? Surement pas aux élèves de son collège, ça, c'était sûr. Ce n'était donc pas bien grave. Il imaginait déjà la naissance d'un nouveau frère pour Motti, remplaçant le précédent, mort en se jetant par une fenêtre, se fracassant contre une voiture de passage dans la rue. N'était-ce pas la meilleure idée pour se débarrasser de tout ce malheur ?

Le jeune garçon souffla. Il était prêt à essayer, il n'avait rien à perdre. Enfin…c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord à fin de se hisser au dessus, un curieux animal fit son apparition, juste devant lui, sur ce petit rebord de ciment. Surprit, Johannes se laissa tomber en arrière tout en poussant un petit cri de peur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, ce chat ?!

En effet. C'était un espèce de grand matou au couleur du sable, sa fourrure tachetée de cercles marron, une queue plus courte que la moyenne se dressait bien droite. L'animal regarda longuement le petit être humain devant lui. Celui-ci s'aperçut au passage que ce bien étrange félin tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule. Une sorte d'objet circulaire, semblant métallique. Soudain, un miaulement roque retentit et l'objet tomba à l'intérieur de la chambre, faisant un bruit sourd en rencontrant la moquette et réveilla par la même occasion le garçon jusque là resté stupéfié.

-Dégage ! Je veux plus voir un seul chat ! Vas t-en !

Sous ces menaces, le félin parti sans demander son reste.

Si Johannes aimait une chose, c'était bel et bien les chats, alors pourquoi s'était t il emporté comme ça, face à un de ces animaux ? Qui plus est, un chat spécial.

-Johannes ! Pourquoi tu cris ?!

La petite Motti avait ouvert la porte en grand et observait son frère, les yeux encore humides. Mais elle n'y prêta pas bien attention car elle vit tout de suite l'objet de métal parterre.

-Oh ! Depuis quand tu as « chat » toi ?! Je la veux !

Elle se mit à sauter partout autours de l'autre, en criant des « je la veux », énervant ainsi le concerné par la demande, si bien qu'il finit par perdre patience.

-Arrêtes de gesticuler ! Pourquoi tu veux ce truc ?!

-Mais… ! C'est le dernier jouet à la mode ! C'est une toupie ! Tout le monde y joue dans la cour de récréation !

Cet objet n'était donc qu'un jouet.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les idées morbides partis, le jeune garçon se retrouva autours de la table à manger, en famille. Ils mangeaient leur repas du soir : des spaghettis avec une sauce béchamel. Il y avait un lourd silence qui dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le père décide avec fermeté de parler du problème de son fils.

-Johannes, je veux que tu dises ce qui ne va pas !

L'enfant en question ignora la question, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, sachant parfaitement que cette réaction n'allait qu'empirer les choses

-Si tu ne réponds pas, tu seras puni. Il me semble que le dialogue peut être possible entre nous, non ?!

-Je…Je n'ai aucuns problèmes…

-Crois tu réellement que nous allons te croire ?

-Mais… C'est la vérité.

-ça suffit !

Le paternel frappa fort du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les trois autres personnes.

-Va dans ta chambre, Johannes, reprit alors la mère, craignant que son mari ne crie d'avantage.

Le jeune garçon ne perdit pas son temps et fila à l'étage. De toute manière, il n'avait pas faim.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec ce garçon ?!

-Mikan, arrêtes ! Tu t'énerves et ce n'est pas le mieux pour lui. Je pense que c'est au niveau du collège qu'il a des problèmes.

-Pourquoi il n'en parle pas alors ? reprit le père.

-Je ne sais pas… Motti, tu sais quelque chose ?

La petite fille qui, jusqu'à présent se contentait d'écouter, répondit négativement. Elle ne savait rien de ce que pouvait penser son frère. Alors ils finirent leur repas en silence. Puis la mère des deux enfants monta voir l'aîné. Elle retrouva celui-ci couché dans son lit. Il ne dormait pas, la lumière du couloir suffisait à voir que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

-Koneko ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle s'approcha puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Si tu as un problème tu dois en parler. Tu le sais. Johannes, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je…vais bien.

-Non, ça ne va pas.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit il en se retournant face au mur.

-Demain, si tu reviens dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'iras plus au collège.

Sur ceux, la mère s'en alla rejoindre son mari et sa fille au rez-de-chaussée, éteignant par la même occasion la lumière du couloir qui plongea alors Johannes dans de profondes ténèbres. C'était dans ce noir total qu'il évoluait de toute manière. Enfant on ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça de lui, puisque la naissance de sa sœur changea la donne rapidement. Il se retrouva un peu livré à lui-même. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés, la vie en ville n'était plus la même. Les enfants ne juraient que par des méchancetés et ne s'intéressaient guère aux étrangers, qui, pourtant, ramènent avec eux des tas de richesses culturelles. Dans de pareilles conditions, sont entrée au collège lui paru comme un effondrement de roche sur son corps, il croulait sous ce poids énorme. Sa peau mate n'arrangeait pas les choses, tout comme son petit accent lié à ses origines.

Allongé dans sa couette, la toupie serrée contre lui, il essaya de trouver l'erreur, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais peut importait l'angle qu'il donnait, le problème demeurait caché, enfouit… Seulement ses origines ? Non. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à des injures raciales. Son apparence ? Parfois, mais rien de bien ciblé…

Il se rappela qu'à son arrivé chaque élève ou presque furent là pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement, chacun donna son nom et ses gouts. Personnes ne semblait le mépriser, ni le rejeter… Ce fut au fur et à mesure du temps, mais plutôt rapidement. Déjà le lendemain l'attention qu'il portait la veille disparaissait. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison ? Si simple demeurait la réponse ? Vide de sens ?

Au petit matin, Johannes se leva pour s'habiller et déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'école. Sa petite sœur déjà à table le regarda passer tandis que sa mère se rendait compte que son fils n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour se préparer.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Le regard de côté, il répondit un bref oui et s'installa sur une chaise. La jeune femme continua de le questionner sans jamais obtenir de réponses concrètes ou développées. Johannes eu vite fait d'engloutir la nourriture puis reparti dans le couloir, saisit son sac descendu plus tôt, dis au revoir et parti pour le collège. Dans la poche de sa veste, la toupie avait sa place. Durant tout le trajet il ne cessa de la sentir du bout des doigts, à travers le tissu. Il la dessinait dans son esprit, sa pointe arrondie, les arcs de métal, les deux bouts dépassant, le boulon, et cette tête de chat en tribal. Il se questionnait toujours sur la provenance de l'objet, son intérêt, et l'utilité qu'elle pourrait avoir prés de lui. Cependant, en la sentant contre son corps, une douce chaleur circulait en lui. Elle le rassurait d'une étrange façon… Comme un talisman puissant.

Dans la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet, il pu voir qu'en effet, les toupies faisaient bon marché. Mais bon, lui avait la sienne, et aucune autre ne lui ressemblait. Il continua donc sa marche à travers les rues, deux minutes plus tard, il fut arrivé. Debout devant la grille ouverte, parmi les élèves descendant des cars et passant l'entrée, il resta figé, les yeux rivés sur l'enseigne « Collège », paralysé par un sentiment étrange… Puis un des surveillants vînt à sa rencontre et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Johannes ne répondit pas et avança enfin, pénétrant dans l'enceinte, traçant parmi tous en direction de sa salle de cour. Là, il s'assit par terre, attendant paisiblement que l'heure sonne. Il se releva quand elle sonna et s'effaça comme chaque fois. Il vit arriver les élèves de sa classe… Chris… Qui lui sourit amicalement, comme toujours…. Ne sachant faire que cela… King… Trop occuper à parler à d'autres personnes… Sora… Puis Damian… Celui qu'il redoutait le plus. A sa simple vue, le brun se tourna vers la porte de la salle, tournant le dos aux autres.

-Tu vois pas qu'tu gênes ?!

Johannes retenait son souffle, il ne bougerait pas et sentait qu'encore une fois ce gars aller lui chercher des ennuies.

-Oh ! J'te parle Suzi ! Bouge !

-J'te dérange en quoi ?

-T'écrases le sac de l'autre et tu m'empêche de me mettre ici.

La jeune fille râla un moment, puis parti plus loin dans la file.

-Ton sac.

Le chat s'électrisa à la sensation d'avoir la manche tirée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un camarade prenait contact avec lui. Surprit, il bégaya une chose incompréhensible.

- Récupères ton sac. Il me gêne.

Pour une fois Damian lui demanda quelque chose sans agressivité. Un peu brusque mais sans élevé la voix. Et en effet, il remarqua que, effrayé plus tôt, il n'avait pas fait attention qu'en se retournant il avait avançait et donc passé son sac. Il le récupéra alors et ce contenta de retourner à nouveau sa tête vers ailleurs.

-Pourquoi tu m'tournes le dos ?

Ne sachant quoi faire dans une telle situation, inhabitué par des paroles si amicales, Johannes ne su pas vraiment quoi faire et se contenta démontrer son visage à celui de son agresseur accoutumé, ce dernier étant étrangement seul.

-T'as un problème avec moi ?

-N-non !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'évites, hein ?

-Je… Je… J'attends de… de rentrer en cour…

A ce moment précis, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et en fut ravit, sauvé par le professeur il se dépêcha à entrer et prendre sa place au fond e la classe, sur la droite. Bizarrement, Damian ne rentra pas tout de suite, alors qu'il se trouvait le plus prés de la porte. Lorsque qu'il fit à nouveau son apparition, après tout le monde, il se dirigea vers sa victime préférée. Sur le côté du bureau de deux places, il posa son sac sur le support.

-J'peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

Il demanda cela, quelque peu rouge, tout comme son interlocuteur. Autours des voix murmureraient, voir rigolaient. Le meilleurs ami de Damian, Kuto, semblait ne pas prêter attention à la scène, ni même à la place à ses côté désormais délaissée. Finalement, Johannes accepta docilement, pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir plus de problèmes avec lui… Alors il eu droit à un premier voisin.

Durant la première heure tout se passa calmement, silencieusement… Puis à la deuxième heure, il fallut changer de salle et l'autre demanda à nouveau à s'assoir à côté du rejeter de la classe. Celui-ci accepta encore.

-Enfaite… J'peux venir pour chaque cour ?

-O-Oui…

-ça t'étonnes, hein ? Questionna d'un ton enjoué le prénommé Damian.

Ce garçon aux cheveux bleu ornés d'un V jaune sur la frange semblait bien espiègle.

-Oui…

-Je me suis disputé avec Kuto. Et comme t'es tout seul, tu me sers un peu de bouche trou quoi…

Touché par ses propos, le brun se terra d'avantage contre son sac encore sur ses genoux. Ce gars n'avait donc aucuns sentiments ? S'en fichait-il réellement de ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir ? Soudain, Johannes reçut une tape sur l'épaule.

-Non ! J'déconnes. Ça fait un moment déjà que je me dis qu'il fallait que je vienne te parler… C'est une occasion que j'ai saisis. Libre à toi d'accepter.

Cette fois, durant l'heure, ils échangèrent quelques phrases, sur le cours. Arrivé à la récréation, Damian disparut rapidement et Johannes se trouva à nouveau seul. Comme à son habitude, il parti se morfondre sur son banc, au fond de la cour, près des tables de ping-pong. Positionné comme toujours, jambes collées au torse, il regardait d'un air triste sa toupie aux couleurs dorées. Cet événement avec le camarade de sa classe le chamboulait. Se fichait-il réellement de lui ? Ou désirait-il vraiment s'entendre avec lui ? Pour quelles raisons se garçon égocentrique, énervant, râleur et provocateur se décidait il à parler avec un pauvre chat isolé ?

-C'est une toupie ?

Surprit à nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une personne lui adressait à parole.

-Laisses se gamin tranquille, répliqua un autre garçon un peu plus loin.

Pour sûr ils étaient frères. D'un le portrait craché de l'autre, en plus petit. Cheveux vert, yeux bleu. Mais en regardant plus précisément, on devinait un caractère joueur au plus petit, celui ayant parlé en premier, alors que l'autre présentait plutôt un caractère proche de celui de Damian. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête son cadet.

-C'est bien une toupie alors ?

Les yeux larmoyant de Johannes collèrent bien à son sourire triste qu'il affichait en répondant un bref oui.

-C'est cool alors ! Fais un combat contre moi !

-Un combat ?

-ouai ! Comme on fait nous ! Regarde !

Il alla voir ces amis un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps le plus grand prit place aux côtés de l'autre.

-Il s'appelle Kakeru. C'est mon petit frère. Moi c'est Kyoya. Tu es Johannes, c'est ça ?

-O-oui…

-Dur, hein ? Ça fait un moment que je te vois sur ce banc. Depuis presque un mois. J'avais dans l'idée de pousser mon frère à aller te voir, il est en sixième aussi. Mais comme je suis parti en voyage la semaine dernière… Ce n'est pas trop tard ?

Le brun senti son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. Il se mit à trembler légèrement et finit par pleurer silencieusement tandis que l'aîné passait un bras autours de lui à fin de le rassurer un peu. Jamais il n'avait connu ça. Jamais Johannes n'avait senti une telle joie, un tel flot parcourir ses entrailles. Alors c'était ça être « heureux » ? « Accepté » ? « Avoir des amis » ? Sa solitude allait partir enfin. On lui parlait. On jouait avec lui. Il voulait crier ses sentiments emmêlaient en lui, les partager ! Mais la seule chose dont il fut capable fut d'accepter le lanceur qu'on lui proposa et de propulser à toute vitesse sa toupie, source de tout ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Oui. Pour lui cette toupie n'était pas un jouet. C'était sa défense, son secret, sa vie… Pour rien au monde il l'a laissa tomber.

Plus tard dans la journée, Damian mangea avec lui. Ils échangèrent de plus en plus de paroles dans l'après-midi. Il ne fut accepté que par peu de personnes, mais cela lui suffit. Johannes avait enfin trouvé sa place, et il ne la céderait pas. Désormais lié avec ce garçon de sa classe et les deux frères. A jamais il penserait à eux.

Et pour la première fois depusi leur déménagement, la mère étrangère pu voir son fils sourire à nouveau.


End file.
